


Érzés-viharok

by Hullocsillag



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve és Bucky újraegyesülnek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Érzés-viharok

**Author's Note:**

> (A "Fifty shades of Stucky" c. irományom ebből indult ki. Mivel nagyon-nagyon szeretem, ezért ezt is közzéteszem.) :)
> 
> Amikor valakit nagyon-nagyon-nagyon szeretsz, és végre testileg és lelkileg is egyesültök.. azt hiszem valahogy így érzel. (Talán, vagyis azt hiszem, hogy igen, hogy remélem, hogy talán... :D ) 
> 
> (Önmagammal szemben rendkívül kritikus vagyok, de ezt nagyon imádtam miközben írtam, és miközben olvasom újra és újra.. )
> 
> Remélem nektek is tetszeni fog! :$

Úgy érzem, hogy mindjárt kiszakad a szívem a helyéről. Megfulladok benned... a bőröd illatába a leheleted melegségébe az ajkad édes ízébe... 

\- Bucky, félek.. - suttogom remegő hangon inkább magamnak mint neki. Ő mégis meghallja. Előrehajol és szenvedélyesen a nyakamba csókol, amitől még jobban megrészegülök.  
\- Bízz bennem... - gyengéden hatol be, pedig tudom, hogy majd megőrül a vágytól. Miattam türtőzteti magát pedig már nem az a törékeny srác vagyok mint régen.

Annyira más minden.

És közben mégis ugyanolyan. 

Halkan reccsen a padló a lábad alatt. Bennem vagy. 80 év múltával újra.  
És én bőgök... bőgök mint nyolcvan évvel ezelőtt. De te nem állsz meg és nem nevetsz ki. Tudod jól, hogy ezek örömkönnyek.  
Jobban ismersz mint én saját magamat. Magadhoz ölelsz szorosan.

\- Steve.. szeretlek - suttogod a fülembe, miközben lassú, érzéki tempót diktálsz csípőddel. 

Csak egy halk sóhajjal tudok felelni a vallomásodra. Keresed a szemkontaktust de én nem bírok rád nézni. Nem akarom hogy így láss. Csak záporoznak a könnyeim miközben félhalkan sóhajtozok, és szorosan magamhoz ölellek. Nem merek megszólalni, mert félek hogy hangos leszek.  
Félek, hogy meghallják a szomszédok ahogy vágytól elcsukló hangon nyögöm a nevedet, vagy ahogy azt mondom, hogy szeretlek. Te is suttogva beszélsz. 

Már a hideg fal sem zavar ami a hátamnak feszül.  
Csak te érdekelsz.  
Minden érzékemmel magamba kortyollak.

Szeretlek.. szeretlek.. szeretlek.. szeretlek!

**Author's Note:**

> Jézus Krisztus! Miközben feltöltöttem volna ezt az írást, elment az internetem... Azt hittem oda az egész munka.. De szerencsére megmenekült. Szívrohamot kaptam hatszor.. :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Ui.: KÉREK EGY ÚJ SZÍVET!!


End file.
